adverse effects
by Pandir
Summary: Rex/Jack drabble, set in the first season of 5d's, when Jack was King of Riding Duels.


A/N: The category "romance" doesn't fit this fic at all, but as there's a serious lack of categories for fics that depict a relationship but are not either "angst" or "romance", I had to settle for the next best thing.

* * *

He got up from his D-Wheel, took his helmet of and walked straight towards the elevator, without even noticing the secretary, who was waiting there to escort him upstairs. As the doors of the elevator closed, she immediately took the opportunity: "Atlas-sama, this duel was amazing!", she breathed. "The crowd is still cheering! If I may say this… I- I think you surpassed yourself today! I've never seen such an exciting duel before-…"

The doors of the elevator opened and she paused, as if she half expected him to just walk away. But to her surprise she could easily keep up with him today. Encouraged, she went on to praise him and was glad to find out that he didn't interrupt her, either.

The truth was, in fact, that Jack Atlas just wasn't listening at all. His whole attention was absorbed by the same reason why he couldn't walk any faster.

Whatever Godwin had installed in his driving suit this time was still pressed hard against his insides, shifting by each step to meet his sensitive spots, which made him rather weak in the knees.

But what made it really hard to think of anything else was the feeling of his stiff erection against the tight fabric of his suit, rubbing constantly against the seam.

By the time he finally reached the observation room, he had not much patience left. Therefore, he simply shoved his helmet in Mikage's arms and before she could protest, the door was already closed, shutting her out.

Jack walked right to the middle of the wide room, standing demonstratively between the yellow couch and the window front.

"Today's duel was an impressive performance", the calm voice of the Director remarked, as he finally turned around to greet the winner. "But, of course, I would never have expected anything less from the King", he added with a smile and bowed just a little to show his honest respect.

Although Godwin was polite as always, Jack felt the piercing gaze of his unusually bright eyes, which was slightly unsettling in his momentary state. He didn't bother to reply anything.

Godwin should know better than to keep him waiting.

Jack stepped up to the glass front, from where he could see the still cheering crowd that was celebrating the spectacular victory of the King by chanting his name. From up here, he could see the whole arena was shouting his name in ecstasy…

Jack felt his erection ache painfully and he drew in a sharp breath as he subconsciously moved his hips to savour the feeling, while listening to the thousands of people calling for him and only him.

By the time the crowd started leaving he had almost forgotten about Godwin, though not completely - he was at least not surprised to feel the Director's hands on his hips.

"I take it that my new alterations on the suit were to your liking, King?", he heard the deep voice close to his ear.

Jack could hardly restrain himself anymore, although the slight moan that escaped his lips as the hands moved slowly over the skin-tight fabric of his outfit showed clearly that he didn't try too hard, either.

„I am very pleased to hear that…"

Jack bit his lip as he felt the movement of a hand sliding down his backside.

"Perhaps I should add that I took the liberty to go even a bit further", he went on.

Even if Godwin's voice was low, his tone remained perfectly polite.

"Allow me to introduce you to a special function that will be exactly to your liking."

A sudden pressure drove the _thing _deeper inside of him, causing Jack to gasp for breath. He barely could prevent himself from falling on his knees by putting his hands to the glass in front of him.

"Watch what you're doing!", he snapped when he had barely regained his voice.

When Godwin answered, there was only a slight hint of amusement in his voice. "Of course."

For a brief second Jack was about to ask what function Godwin had been talking about, then his eyes opened wide with surprise as he suddenly felt his whole body tighten because the thing inside him had started moving. "Wha-…" His voice failed him when he felt the sudden sensation rushing through every nerve of his body, making it impossible to even think coherently. It was overwhelming. For a second, Jack felt as if he was about to faint.

Godwin explained the operation of the function to him, matter-of-factly, as if he was not at all surprised to see the King shaking, his forehead pressed against the window glass now, as the artificial vibrating cock was stimulating his most sensitive spots. Jack, on the other hand, was not in the condition to understand anything the Director was saying. All he heard was the deep low voice right behind him, while the meaning of the words faded away as the need to come became more and more unbearable.

Jack slowly sank down as his knees gave in.

It was too much… and yet not enough.

Saliva was dripping from his lips as he moaned and moved his hips in vain to get more of this sensation. His hands began stroking his chest through the fabric of the suit and slid down to his erection…

"You're still not satisfied, aren't you", Godwin's voice stated from above.

It wasn't a question, but either way Jack wouldn't have been able to answer. A deep moan escaped his lips as he pressed a hand between his legs, hips moving desperately to meet the pressure. His erection was aching, but the pain was only arousing him even more.

He couldn't stop now… He needed this…

"Let me lend you a hand."

Jack was too weak to object as he felt the Director's firm grip on his arms and he was pulled up. His legs still wouldn't support him and so he had to lean against Godwin, who held his arms to prevent the King from touching himself. Jack felt a slight annoyance by the fact that he couldn't do as he wanted, but every thought of protesting was long gone. His entire body was just begging for relief.

He moaned, his eyes half closed, and arched back as the Director slowly began to open the zipper of his driving suit. "I am glad to hear that you like it as much as I expected. I could have started the vibrator during the duel, of course, but I suppose that would have been a bit too much right now."

Jack unconsciously jerked his hips forward to meet the hand that was finally beginning to free his erection from its tight prison, while Godwin continued to talk to him quietly, in the same way that he always did.

"Apparently, the use of a cock ring was also quite successful. It is a good way to keep your outfit from getting stained…"

Now his politeness was, of course, so out of place that it had almost something mocking, but even if Jack had been aware of that, it was at once forgotten as he felt the gloved hand around his aching cock. He groaned, pressing his head against Godwin's chest. The strong grip of the Director was now all that kept him from falling over.

"Now, is there anything my King wants?", Godwin asked with a smile, as if he really only wanted to make sure that "his King" was pleased.

Jack tried to gather his thoughts. His cheek felt so hot against the fabric of the Directors shirt, as he was forcing out the words that would give him what he wanted so badly. The _only_ thing he could think about right now…

"I… want you to … fuck me…", he whispered hoarsely, "Right here… and now." His voice slipped away as he moved against Godwin's firm hand. "so…stop… teasing me…!"

Before he knew what was happening to him, his hands were freed and Jack was shoved against the glass, barely able to catch himself. He could vaguely feel the Director standing right behind him and immediately moved his hips to meet Godwin's. A small grin appeared on his lips when he felt the cock press against his backside. This was the only indication that clearly showed how much he appealed to Godwin. Not that he really needed this proof; _of course_ Godwin wanted him...

Then his breath was cut short as his head was pulled back by his collar. He did not struggle against the firm grip, because he knew that the Director would never dare to really hurt him, or to let him suffer any harm at all.

As if to reassure him in his thoughts, the fingers released the collar a little bit to make it possible for Jack to breath and he heard Godwin's voice close to his ear:

"If that is what my King wishes..."

Jack held his breath, waiting for Godwin to fulfil his one wish - to be fucked until he was about to faint and his mind would become blank. Because after that he'd hopefully be too exhausted to dream anything tonight -

Which, on second thought, was basically all he really wanted.


End file.
